Is it really 'Happily Ever After?
by SessyRocks
Summary: this is my 1st songfic & fic.its about Kagome dating inu and they break up.this idea came to my while i was listening to the song'I'd do anything'by simple plan and while i was listening to the song 'take me away'by fefe dobson.R&R p.s. flames are welcome


The Christmas Puppy

It all started in a small neighborhood. There was an old lady, she had a little house. She didn't have any friends and the only person living with her was her husband. But her house was always clean because that was all she did, and after she cleaned her whole house she usually cooked for Mr. Beasly. Mr. Beasly didn't have any friends either, he just watched TV all the time. Just around the corner, there lived a little girl whose name was Michelle Tanner. Michelle Tanner is seven years old. She lives in a big house; her mom lives with her too. Michelle's mom's name is Debbie. Her dad doesn't live with her and her mom because her parents are divorced. Michelle visits her dad every second weekend. Well let's just get to the story.

It all started a week before Christmas. Michelle was in her room. Michelle had noticed that the old lady, Mrs. Beasly was very lonely, she never went outside except when she got groceries. Michelle thought about it for two days. She thought about what she could do to help Mrs. Beasly get outside more often. She wondered_ what could I do to help; I'm only one person. _She thought some more,_ maybe I could get her a friend who would be there for her whenever she wanted._ Michelle knew it, what she would do was go to the pound and get a puppy and on Christmas day she would show up at her front door and give the puppy to her. All she had to do was ask her mom.

The next morning Michelle raced down the stairs, she then opened her Advent calendar, and then she put the chocolate in her mouth. "Can I get a puppy for Mrs. Beasly around the corner?" Michelle asked Ms. Tanner with the chocolate still in her mouth.

"Of course, that would be a very nice Christmas gift for Mrs. Beasly." Answered Ms. Tanner.

Michelle smiled. She then walked up the stairs. She quickly got her clothes on. She wore a green sweater, jeans and her favorite earrings. She also had her hair in a ponytail. She smiled at herself then ran down stairs to the kitchen where Ms. Tanner was making her breakfast. Michelle watched her mom carefully to make sure her mom did it all right. Michelle saw that her mom was putting peanut butter and jam on a piece of toast. Ms. Tanner put the piece of toast on the table. Michelle quickly sat at the table. She gulped down the toast very fast. Michelle asked Ms. Tanner, "Can we get the puppy now…please?"

"Not yet Michelle, the stores don't open until 9:00am. I'll call for you when it is time to go." Ms. Tanner said.

Michelle looked at the clock on the microwave, it showed 8:00am. Michelle dumped herself on the couch in front of the TV. She stayed there until Ms. Tanner called her.

By the time Michelle and Ms. Tanner got to the dog pound it was 9:30am. They went to the puppy section. There were lots of puppies. There were some with spots around their eyes, some with long tails and some with short tails. All of them were cute. Michelle wished she could get one of the puppies, but she knew that she went there to get a puppy for Mrs. Beasly. It took a while to choose the right puppy, but she found one. It had a brown spot on his back and his ear. Ms. Tanner knew that Michelle wanted one of the puppies just by looking at her face. Ms. Tanner told Michelle to bring the puppy to the car. Meanwhile Ms. Tanner asked a person who works there to save one of the puppies until Christmas Day. The person said yes.

On the way home the puppy was sleeping on the left side of Michelle in the car. Then they went to PetsMart. (They needed to go there because they needed to get some dog food, some toys, a collar, a leash and food/water dishes.) It didn't take long before they found the collars and leashes section. There were lots of different colours. Since the puppy was a girl, they bought a collar that was blue and yellow; they also bought a leash to match. After they went to the toys' section. They bought a bone and a rope toy. Then they went to the food section; they found some dog food that was for puppies. They also found a food dish and a water dish in the same isle. On their way to the cash register, they found a dog bed, so they bought it. Altogether it cost $48.99.

When they got home, Michelle put the puppy on the mat so she could chew on her bone.

Two days later, it was the day before Christmas and the puppy was already house trained. Michelle woke up even earlier than usual. She checked on the mat (that was where the puppy slept) to see if the puppy was there and she was, fast asleep. Michelle woke the puppy up so she could put on her collar. Michelle then went to the kitchen; of course the puppy followed her. Michelle was going to make her peanut butter and jam on toast for breakfast. Michelle knew that puppy had to get a lot of exercise, so she left a note for her mom to read when she woke up, so she would know where Michelle was off to. On the note it read…

_Dear, mom_

_Gone to park with puppy, I'll be back in 15 minutes. Bye! Love,_ _Michelle_

She stuck the note on the fridge door. Then she put the blue and yellow leash on the puppy's collar. She then opened the front door and locked it after she went out the door.

Michelle and the puppy went into the park. There were other dogs there too. The puppy and all the other dogs all played together. Soon it was time to leave. So they said bye and then they left. In a couple minutes they were home. "How was your walk?" Asked Ms. Tanner curiously.

"It was fun! Now we are going to play in the living room." Answered Michelle.

Michelle and the puppy went into the living room; they sat on the mat. Michelle gave the puppy its bone. She started to chew on the bone. Lunch and supper passed and Michelle and the puppy were still in the living room playing. Michelle then went to gather the puppy's things. She started with its rope toy, then went to its bone. Michelle kept its food dish, water dish, food and its bed out because the puppy was not leaving until the next day.

Later that day Michelle put the puppy in its bed and she went to sleep. The next morning, Michelle fed the puppy and then put its food, its food and water dishes in a bag with the other things that she packed the night before.

In the afternoon, Michelle put the puppy's collar and leash on and went outside and around the corner. Then she got to Mrs. Beasly's house. Michelle rang the doorbell. In a few seconds Mrs. Beasly came to the door.

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Beasly!" sang Michelle in a very loud voice. "I brought you a little present."

Michelle pulled the puppy from behind her two long legs. "A puppy!" yelled Mrs. Beasly. "Yes, there are some more things in this bag to help you take care of her. Oh and one more thing, you also need to walk her almost every day." Michelle said in a very calm voice.

Michelle pointed to the bag in her left hand. "Why thank you my little child," said Mrs. Beasly. Mrs. Beasly took the bag and the leash out of Michelle's hands.

"I will name her Joy, since that is what you made me feel when you came, I felt Joy." Said Mrs. Beasly in a very kind voice.

"I will be coming once a week to see how Joy is doing. Good, bye." Said Michelle. Mrs. Beasly shut the door.

When Michelle got home she saw a puppy sitting beside her mom. "Here is a little gift from me, since you helped Mrs. Beasly." Said Ms. Tanner.

"Oh, thank you mom!" Michelle screamed.

Michelle went to Mrs. Beasly's house every week and soon she was going every day after school, so the two puppies could play together. Mrs. Beasly and Michelle were soon best friends. Even the two puppies seemed to act like friends. And everyone in the neighbou.rhood started to get to know Mrs. Beasly.

It just goes to show that even if you are one person you could still make a difference in a person's life. And that when you give something you always get something back; it might be a solid or a feeling.

THE END 


End file.
